


The Umbrella Conspiracy: Yuri Version

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill Valentine & Rebecca Chambers are attracted to one another, Rebecca's team is deployed to the Spencer estate to investigate the supposed "canibal" attacks, when Rebecca's 'copter has to make a hard landing and the transmitter goes offline Albert Wesker orders Jill and the rest of Alpha team to go in and find Bravo team.  Will Rebecca and Jill be able to survive this nightmare to be able to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Umbrella Conspiracy: Yuri Version

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Resident Evil

Jill Valentine

Rebecca Chambers

Chris Redfield

Albert Wesker

Gina Miles (OFC)

Silvia Cox (OFC)

\------------

Summary:

_Jill Valentine & Rebecca Chambers are attracted to one another, Rebecca's team is deployed to the Spencer estate to investigate the supposed "canibal" attacks, when Rebecca's 'copter has to make a hard landing and the transmitter goes offline Albert Wesker orders Jill and the rest of Alpha team to go in and find Bravo team.  Will Rebecca and Jill be able to survive this nightmare to be able to be together?_

Jill/Rebecca

Horror/Romance

Rating M

Chapter One: A Passing Glance

Raccoon City Police Department

Second Floor, S.T.A.R.S. Office

Rebecca Chambers is entering the S.T.A.R.S. office and took her seat next to Gina Miles.  Alpha team leader Albert Wesker and team member Chris Redfield enter the office next, Wesker looks around for Jill Valentine, the only team member that was not present.

"Where is Ms. Valentine?" Wesker asked.  No one answered, which angered Wesker even more.  Seeing this Rebecca stood up.  "I-I'll go and find her, Captian."  "Very well Ms. Chambers." Wesker said. 

Rebecca hurried out of the office and down the stairs to the women's locker room, she opened the door and went inside.  "Jill?  Are you in here?  Wesker is looking for you, the briefing is about to start."

Jill came out of the shower completely naked and dripping wet, Rebecca's eyes went wide for a second before she dropped her gaze.  "S-sorry Jill." Rebecca said timidly.  Jill smiled wickedly at Rebecca and walks towards Rebecca. 

You are a really beautiful woman." Jill whispered as she slowly crept closer to Rebecca. Rebecca could only reply with an "Oh, uhm... Well..." She looked Jill in the eyes as she reached out, softly grabbed Jill, and pulled Rebecca into a deep kiss.   
  
After Rebecca drew away she said "You are so beautiful. I've wanted you for a long time." I figured she would stop me if she wanted to, so Jill pulled Rebecca into the shower stall and shut the curtain. Rebecca turned around and grinned at Jill. She giggled and Rebecca took that as her acceptance and they started kissing again. It was fast and passionate and Rebecca couldn't wait to get her hands on Jill's beautiful breasts. She softly pulled at Jill's nipples and she moaned into Rebecca's mouth. 

Jill removed Rebecca's clothes before continuing, Rebecca smiled as Jill pinned her against the shower wall and kissed her passionately.

"We...we're gonna be in soo much trouble, Jill." Rebecca choked out.  "Shh... Just let this happen." Jill whispered, Jill opened Rebecca's beautiful legs and pulled one over her shoulder. Rebecca's bare slit was staring at Jill and looking up at her face, she slowly started licking around her lips. Rebecca was sopping wet and ready. Jill licked circles around Rebecca's clit, making her squirm and when she finally got there, Rebecca was breathing very fast and moaning. Jill began flicking her tongue over and over her clit and when Jill pulled it into her mouth and began sucking on it, Rebecca went ballistic, moaning, writhing, and holding Jill's head to her pussy. Jill shoved her pink tongue in Rebecca's tight hole and she came all over Jill's face. She had to hold Rebecca against the wall, or she would've fallen over.

Rebecca's hands find Jill's ass and she is squeezing, kneading the flesh back there. Rebecca can't stop touching Jill back, tracing the impressive muscle tone with her fingers. They are standing under the shower, under the icy water, kissing and rubbing, and suddenly Rebecca shivers, from cold or from orgasm, Jill was not sure.  
  
Jill loosened her embrace and, still wrapped in Rebecca's arms, turn the shower off. Jill kissed Rebecca again, take her hand, and lead her out of the shower to the bench by the lockers. Jill wraps Rebecca in her towel and she wraps Rebecca in her arms. She pushes Rebecca gently onto the very end of the bench. Rebecca leans back, her bare skin kissing the wood. Rebecca's legs are straddled and I spread them apart more as Jill, with the pink towel around her shoulders like a cape. She kneels at the end of the bench and smiles up at Rebecca from her crotch. Rebecca leans up so she can watch.

********

Ten minutes later Rebecca and Jill dried off and got dressed and hurried back up to the S.T.A.R.S. office.

"Well well, what took you two so long?" Chris asked, which earned him an icy glare from both Jill and Rebecca.  "Take your seats ladies." Wesker said in an irratated voice.  Jill and Rebecca took their seats and waited for the briefing to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want you all to hand your Crime Scene photos and incident reports to Ms. Valentine and Ms. Chambers before you all leave." Wesker said,  "Now, Ms. Fox, as the newest member of Bravo Team, you will be the lead operative when your team makes entry on your mission tommorow."

"S-sir, I mean no disrespect, but wouldn't you be more comfortable with a veteran team member who knows how to do the job right?" she asked.  Wesker glared at the young blonde, the young woman was filled with indescribable terror.

"I-I'll do it, Captain." Silvia managed to choke out.  "Good, everyone except Jill and Rebecca are dismissed." Wesker said.

 

　

　

　

　

　

　


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 7:15 PM when Jill and Rebecca finished organizing the crime scene photos and incident reports, both women were completely worn out, but they didn't want to go home alone.

"Hey Rebecca, care to grab a bite to eat and come over to my place for a night cap?" Jill asked hopefully.

Rebecca smiled at Jill, Rebecca felt like she had just won the lottery.  Jill placed the files on Wesker's desk before leaving with Rebecca.  "So where would you like to eat, Rebecca?"

"How about _Gino's_ on Market Drive?" Rebecca suggested, "Oh I love that place too, good choice." Jill replied.  "Give me half an hour to go home and freshen up, ok Jill?" "Sure Rebecca, take all the time that you need." Jill said, the two women have no idea that Chris and Wesker are watching them from a nearby rooftop.

"Do you think that they suspect anything yet?" Chris asked.  "No, they're both too preoccupied with their mutual attraction to one another to realize that tommorow they and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. will be dead before sunrise." Wesker said.  "I'm still getting paid and a way out of Raccoon City, right?" Chris asked.

"Of course, Chris." Wesker said in a cool tone.

Amber Dawson and her ten year old daughter Trisha are walking through Victory Park on their way home, Trisha was happy about making the honor roll for the second time this semester.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo, tell you what, I'm taking you out for ice cream tommorow after I get off from work." The little girl's eyes lit up with happiness as she looked at her Mother.

"Thank you Momma." Trisha said.  As the pair walked they came to a water fountain, Trisha glanced up at her Mom.  "Can I get some water please?" the little girl asked. 

"Go ahead sweetie." Amber said, Trisha walked to the water fountain and started drinking.

Amber is watching Trisha, she doesn't see or hear the lone shadowy figure that's slowly coming up behind her.  Trisha wiped her mouth and went to rejoin her Mother when she saw a strange looking man staggering up behind her Mom. 

"Mom, behind you!" Trisha screamed, but it was too late.  The figure grabbed Amber from behind and bit down into her left shoulder, Amber screamed and tried to get away but couldn't.  She looked at her daugher, who is frozen with fear.

"Tr-Trisha... I-I love you so much, now get out of here." Amber said before her attacker ripped her throat out.  Tears filled Trisha's eyes as she watched her Mother die right in front of her.

　

　

　


	3. Chapter 3

Jill and Rebecca left the station and went to their respective homes to shower and change out of there uniforms, all Jill could think about as she stepped into the shower was Rebecca Chambers - the feel of her body, the scent of her hair, the more Jill thought about Rebecca the more excited she got.  After her shower Rebecca wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her bedroom, deciding not to wear a bra or panties Rebecca went straight to her closet and opened it.

'Hmmm... What should I wear?  Something sexy but not too much, don't want to come on too strong just in case things don't go well.'

Rebecca thought as she scanned her many outfits.  "Ah here we are, this will do nicely." Rebecca had chosen a

blue strapless mini-dress with sheer stockings and blue high-heeled sandals.  Then Rebecca went over to her "Chest Of Toys" and opened the third drawer and pulled out a blue strap-on, Rebecca pulls up her dress and puts the strap-on around her waist before dropping her dress back into place.  Meanwhile, Jill was across town in her studio apartment doing the exact same thing as Rebecca.  Jill's mind was racing as she franticly looked through her closet for something to wear, the brunette settled on a black coctail dress, sheer stockings, and silver heels.  (Jill had also decided not to wear a bra or panties.)

Jill looked at her watch, it read 8:15 PM.  Jill applied a little lipstick before grabbing her keys and purse and leaving her apartment smiling like a cheshire cat.

Jill drove the twenty minute drive across town to pick up Rebecca, after Jill pulled up to Rebecca's house she turned off her car and got out, then Jill walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked.

"I'm coming." Rebecca said on the other side of the door, a few seconds later the door opened revealing Rebecca looking raidiant in her blue mini dress, Jill's heart nearly stopped when she Rebecca.

"You like?" Rebecca asked, Jill was rendered speechless, so she just nodded.

Jill walked inside and past Rebecca, who trained her gaze on Jill's swaying hips.  Rebecca licked her lips as she closed the door behind Jill.  "Wow Jill, you look great." Rebecca said.

Jill blushed a little, "Thanks Rebecca, you look good too." Jill replied.  "I'm ready to go whenever you are." Rebecca said with a wicked smile.  The drive to _Gina's_ was relatively quiet, the two women were just so nervous around each other.  Once they arrived at Gina's Jill got out first and walked around to Rebecca's side and opened the passenger side door for Rebecca.

"Ohhh Jill, you really know how to treat a girl." Rebecca said with a giggle.  Jill grabbed Rebecca's left hand as they entered the restaraunt, a blonde woman greeted them at the podium with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Gina's ladies, please follow me." the hostess said cheerfully, Rebecca and Jill followed the hostess  to a table in the rear of the restaraunt.   "A Waitress will be with you shortly." the hostess said before returning to her station.

Once they were alone Rebecca looked at Jill with surprised look on her face.

"Wow Jill, this place is something else." "Only the best for you, Rebecca babe." Jill replied with a wink which made Rebecca blush.

"Aww you have the cutest blush, Rebecca." Jill playfully teased.

'Just wait until I get you home Jill, you're gonna do way more than blush.'

Rebecca thought as she locked eyes with Jill.

"What?" Jill asked with a nervous laugh.  "Nothing, I was just looking at you." Rebecca said.  
  
"Oh?  Well, do you like what you see?" Jill asked.  "Definately Jill."

The Waitress came and took the ladies' orders, Jill ordered basil florentene while Rebecca chose the ravioli with alfredo sauce.  Jill and Rececca both ordered red wine to drink, the pair ate in silence, they could feel the sexual tension between them growing with each passing minute.  Rebecca couldn't take it anymore, she had to act now.  "Come on Jill, let's pay so we can get out of here." Jill nodded silently, then they got up from their table and headed to the register to pay.

Jill and Rebecca wasted no time in getting back to Rebecca's place.

　

　


	4. Chapter 4

"Well ... now what?"Jill asked.

Rebecca smiled and gestured for Jill to come closer. Jill walked over to Rebecca and smiled wickedly at her.

"Jill, I love you."

"Oh, Rebecca, I love you too baby."

Jill leaned into Rebecca, who slid her arms around Jill's small waist.  Jill removed Rebecca's dress as Rebecca kicked off her heels, then Rebecca pulled Jill's dress over her head and tossed it to the floor.  The two nude lovers kissed one another passionately as they moved towards the bed. They fell onto the bed together. 

　

Rebecca rolled on top of Jill and straddled her, then Rebecca pinned down Jill's wrists with her hands.  Jill smiled and licked her lips.

"It looks like I am at your mercy, darling."  Rebecca whispered.

Rebecca leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Jill's, causing her to moan into Rebecca's mouth as their tongues dueled one another.  Jill reveled in the euphoria she was feeling.

"Mmmmmm..." Jill purred, as she broke off the kiss. "You're eager tonight."

"You don't know  how much I've missed your kisses and longed for your gentle touch since our first time." Rebecca groaned. 

"These look bigger and better every time I see them." the redhead commented, cupping one of Jill's breasts and squeezing it. Jill uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Rebecca ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.

"So tense..." Rebecca murmured. "Let's do something to relax you."

Gently, Rebecca ran her tongue around Jill's breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Rebecca nipped on it with her teeth,  tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Jill writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, pale skin.

"R...R-Rebecca...!" Jill groaned as she felt her nipple released, and the flat of Rebecca's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Jill reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body. Rebecca gasped at Jill's forcefulness, and lost her balance, toppling backwards onto the bed.

Spinning around, Jill dropped to her knees between Rebecca's legs, and gently suckled on her lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Jill eased her tongue in between Rebecca's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually  stimulating her to orgasm. Rebecca writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Jill's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Rebecca's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Jill's mouth down tightly over her pussy.  Jill could feel the burning heat rise between Rebecca's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Jill licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Rebecca hard and fast. 

"OH JILL!!"

"REBECCA!!"

The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms happily, Rebecca stroked her new lover's face gently with her hand.

"I love you, Jill."

"And I you, my sweet Rebecca."  Jill leaned over and kissed Rebecca again.

Rebecca started kissing Jill, soon Jill and Rebecca were in the middle of a second round of passionate kissing.  "You have the most wonderful touch, Jill." Rebecca whispered.

"Don't stop.  Please don't stop." Jill moaned a few moments later.

"I won't Jill.  I love your body.  Don't _you_ stop." Rebecca panted.  Soon both Rebecca and Jill were naked and lying in Rebecca's bed, Rebecca was laying on top of her brunette lover looking down at her lovingly.  "Now.  Please?" Jill whispered finally.

Jill spread her legs and Rebecca entered Jill slowly, very slowly.  Rebecca kept going as far as she could inside Jill.  Since Rebecca was on top she held her weight on her forearms.  Jill wrapped her legs around Rebecca's waist as she began thrusting in and out of Jill.  Jill wore a bliisful smile as she moaned sweetly as Rebecca's fake member filled her up, she pulled Rebecca down into a passionate kiss.  Rebecca moaned into Jill's kiss as she pushed herself deeper into her girlfriend.

"Ohhh 'Becca, keep going." Jill moaned as Rebecca began to increase the speed of her thrusts, Rebecca watched with pleasure as Jill arched her back and came hard.

"Ahhhhhh!!" Jill screamed as she climaxed all over Rebecca, hearing and seeing Jill's climax was all it took for Rebecca to have a stunning orgasm of her own.    The next morning Jill woke up feeling happier than she had in a long time, she smiled as her thoughts of the previous night's encounter with the beautiful Rebecca Chambers replayed in her mind.

'I still can't believe that Rebecca and I made love again, only this time it was way more romantic and we were able to take our time and really feel each other out... I think I'm falling in love with Rebecca.'

Jill thought to herself as she gently stroked Rebecca's face.

　


	5. Chapter 5

Jill took a a quick shower before she put her dress back on to leave Rebecca's place so that she could go home and change into her uniform so she could go in for work, Jill felt a little bad knowing that she would not be there when Rebecca woke up.  So Jill decided to leave her a note.

Jill grabbed a pen and a sticky note and started writing.

Dear Rebecca, sorry for not being here when you woke up but I had to get home so that I could change for work, hope that you had as much fun as I did last night and that there are no hard feelings.  I'd really like for us to go out again, I'll leave you my home number.  Call me.  Love, Jill  P.S.  I love you.

Jill put the note on Rebecca's night stand before leaning down and kissing Rebecca gently on her left cheek.

"See you at work, sweetheart." Jill whispered before leaving.  Chris was watching Jill as she left Rebecca's house.  "What were you doing in there I wonder?" Chris asked himself.  Jill drove home and changed into her uniform, as she was walking out the door Jill's phone rang.  Jill hurried over to the phone and picked up the reciever.

"Hello?" "Hello yourself, beautiful." Rebecca's angelic voice said through the phone.  Hearing Rebecca's voice brought a smile to Jill's face.  "I got your note babe, I'd love to go out again to answer your question."

"Ok, we'll talk all about it at lunch." Jill said.  "Ok, see you then." Rebecca replied.

Jill and Rebecca both arrived at the R.P.D. building at the same time, they hurried up the stairs to the S.T.A.R.S. office where Wesker and the others were already waiting.

"Ladies." Wesker said, clearly irritated at Rebecca and Jill's tardiness.  "Two victims were found in Victory Park night before last, a woman in her mid thirties and a ten year old girl." Wesker said as he handed out the case files.

"Have the victims been identified?" Silvia Cox asked quietly.

"Yes, their names are Amber and Trisha Dawson." Wesker said coldly, Rebecca's heart nearly stopped when she saw the photos.  "My God." Rebecca whispered.

Rebecca picked up Trisha's photo, which trembled slightly in her hands, sparing her nothing.  Amber was lying on her back staring blankly up into the sky, a gaping, raged hole in her abdomen.  Not far from Amber Trisha was lying in an undergrowth, her arms outstretched, chunks of flesh savagely ripped away from the slender limbs.  Rebecca stood up with tears in her eyes and ran out of the room.

"Rebecca wait." Jill called after her but Rebecca was already out the door and down the hall in the ladies room crying her eyes out in a stall.


	6. Chapter 6

Jill went into the ladies room and found Rebecca sobbing in the stall she was in.

"Rebecca, what's going on, why did you run off like that?" Jill asked.

"Jill I-I knew them... they were my neighbors, I would even look after Trisha if Amber had to work overtime." Rebecca said with tears in her eyes, Jill extended her right hand to Rebecca.  Rebecca grasped Jill's hand and allowed Jill to pull the younger Bravo into a warm, loving embrace.  Jill gently stroked Rebecca's hair as she whispered soothing things to her.  Soon Rebecca calmed down and dries her tears.  "Thank you Jill baby." "Anytime Rebecca, I'll always be here for you." Jill replied.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Rebecca, let's get back to the office." Jill said.

"All right Jill." Rebecca said before the pair left the ladies room, Rebecca and Jill returned to the S.T.A.R.S. office just in time to hear Wesker announce that Bravo Team would go out to the Spencer estate for a simple recon mission.

"Um Captian, shouldn't Alpha Team go in first as the primary entry team?" Rebecca asked, Wesker turned to face Rebecca.

"My decision is final Ms. Chambers, you and Bravo Team will go in first." he hissed.  "Yes sir, I understand." Rebecca dropped her gaze at that moment, which made Jill very angry, but she held her tongue.

"Bravo Team, Gear up.  I want you in the air in ten minutes." Wesker commanded.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca hurried to the Arms Room and drew a S.T.A.R.S. issue Beretta, 12 16 round clips, a Remington AR-X7 Assault Rifle and a couple of grenades. Jill watched Rebecca silently from the doorway, for some strange reason Jill got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"R-Rebecca?" Jill inquired. "Hmm?" Rebecca answered without looking up. "I-w-we'll be right behind you if you need us." Jill said in a low voice, Rebecca holstered her pistol and shouldered her rifle before walking over to Jill and hugging her tight.

"I'll be fine Jill." Rebecca whispered before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Jill's lips.

"I love you, Jill Valentine." Rebecca said with a warm smile. "And I love you, Rebecca Chambers." Jill replied. Then Rebecca walked out the door, she turned back and winked at Jill. The feeling of dread that Jill had been feeling only got stronger and feared not only for Rebecca's safety, but all of their lives -- herself included.

Gina Miles sat next to Rebecca on the Bravo Team 'copter, everyone was silent as they all prepared themselves for what they hope to be a routine mission. They will soon realize that there will be nothing 'routine' about the mission to the Spencer Estate.  
*******************

Jill walked back to the S.T.A.R.S office in a daze, she was so worried about Rebecca that she didn't see Ayame Shikamura coming out of the lounge until they bumped into each other.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, Ayame." Jill said as she helped the newest Alpha Team member up to her feet.

"It's ok Jill, you looked a little preoccupied." Ayame said.

"I am Ayame, I have a bad feeling about this mission. Why would Wesker send Bravo Team In first?" Jill asked.

"I don't know Jill, all I do know is that Bravo Team is just as capable as Alpha Team so don't worry so much." 

"I...I'll try, Ayame." Jill replied, then Ayame walked down the hall leaving Jill alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca and the rest of her team were flying over the Arklay Mountains, they were getting close to the Spencer Estate.  For some odd reason Rebecca couldn't shake off the feeling of dread she was having.


End file.
